sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpath
I. Leadership II. Website III. Recruitment IV. History V. Purpose VI. Rules (as of Nov, 6th 2007) VII. To-Do's ---- I. Leadership: :Xavot, Tribus II. Website: :http://www.freepowerboards.com/warpath III. Recruitment: :Friend invites only IV. History: :Warpath was created on March 20th, 2007. The original members were guild master Rafyn, and officers Aislin, Syraxis, and Taylia. The other signatures on the charter left the guild shortly after it was created, as most were friends of Rafyn's who joined simply to get the guild started. After a few months as an established guild, Ascharal and Raogan joined and were promoted to officers as well. Warpath continued with the 6 officers for some time, however Raogan, Syraxis, and Taylia later stepped down and left Warpath for personal reasons. Since then, the guild has continued under the tyrannical rule of Rafyn, Aislin, and Ascharal. V. Purpose: :Warpath was created with only two purposes in mind, and they both still stand within the guild. :* It's a circle of friends, rather than a guild set on a certain aspect of WoW. In this, invitations will be friend-invite only. And the player must be known in the guild before actually joining in their ranks. While Role-playing, PvP, and PvE are very important to its members, Warpath itself is meant to remain neutral. Guild chat is Out-Of-Character, and the guild name holds no In-Character value. :* The guild will be run by the officers, rather than a usual guild master setup. The actual guild master rank is nothing more than an officer who can appoint new officers after a vote has been casted within the leadership. Because the guild is a circle of friends, guild decisions are also decided upon through the circle of officers with a majority vote. (Aislin + Vodka = Insanity.) VI. Rules: :These exist to keep the guild running smoothly in order to handle the large number of members we have. Members who don't follow the rules will be warned, placed in probation, or kicked from the guild. All players are expected to follow these rules within raid vent, raid chat, and guild chat. :* Drama ::Due to the size of the guild, it's rather easy for drama to spark and explode. This has happened on a number of occasions, and the outcome has never been pleasant. If you have anything that may cause a guild dispute, bring it to an officer, not to the guild. :* Harmful Comments ::They are forbidden from guild chat to some degree. While usually meant as a joke, it just sets a bad tone for the guild. Some people have taken offense to comments made, even if they were not directed at them. In order to keep all members happy (within our ability, anyway XD), we must respect the other members of the guild. :* Chat Content ::Raid chat and Raid vent are to remain PG-13. Because WoW is a game played by many age groups and types of people, we seek to keep the conversations within this limit when dealing with raid situations. Also, try to keep the guild chat at least somewhat decent. There are some things that just don't belong there, regardless of the average age group Warpath has. :* Respect ::Treat other people out of guild with the utmost respect. You are a member of Warpath, and thus reflect who we are. Also, treat members inside the guild with respect. If you don't like them, don't put yourself in a position where you may cause drama. If you have an issue with them that you feel may lead to problems, talk to an officer and we'll help sort it out. :* PvP ::Outside of BGs, no one should take part in dishonorable actions. This isn't a gank guild, and these acts are unacceptable. We try to set a good name within the horde and alliance alike. Feared PvP'ers, not trashy PvP'ers. :* Spam ::Warpath has become a large guild, and in that, it's very easy for guild chat to become spammed out. Often, we don't realize that we're contributing to this issue because we get caught in it without thinking. There are three kinds of spam that we are currently concerned with. ::#'Private Conversations:' Unless it's comments meant to address the whole guild that the majority of people want to hear about, there are better places for it. This isn't to say that you can't talk to another person in chat, but don't drag out conversations that don't involve others, especially during prime times. You can just as easily talk about these things elsewhere. ::#'Short Replies:' Also, if you're posting simply to take up space ("lol", "hey", "jason", "can you", "give me", "some prpplz?"), this is also a very offensive spam. Out of all the rules, this is a major one, even if it's so small. ::#'Gear Spam:' Linking a piece of gear is ok. Linking a whole arsenal isn't. And continuing to link gear over a period of time is also unneeded. Likely, whoever you are linking that to, you can just as easily party chat with them or whisper. (Rafyn is the shit.) (PS: You edit this, you die. In a fire. And you'll be forced to dance with a small gnome with a shield spike on his forehead who makes unicorn sounds. And there'll be goblins there with forks who make fork jokes. And naked women. Wait.. crap. No naked women. Naked.. .. ... actually, screw the naked line all together.) VII. To-Do: #Edit character list into ranks #PvE status #Warpathy Events (Memorable raids on locations, Rp events, ect.) #Small clean up<3 #Possibly expand wiki page into a full wiki menu. Category:Horde_Guilds Category:Medium RP